Lost in you (in Russian language)
by Egoza
Summary: Это точно такая же история, что и "Lost in you" (/s/9229156/1/Lost-in-you), только на русском языке. Действие происходит после окончания TR AOD. Часть персонажей придумана мной. Все совпадения являются случайностью.
1. Пролог

Привет всем! Это русская версия "Lost in you". Она ничем не отличается от английской, кроме языка)) С нетерпением жду Ваших отзывов, критики и пожеланий ;)

P.S. Действие происходит после окончания TR AOD. Часть персонажей придумана мной. Все совпадения являются случайностью.

**Пролог.**

Лара осторожно вошла в круглый зал. Все что она увидела, была лужа крови с еле узнаваемым предметом внутри. Уверенным шагом, подойдя к луже, Лара взяла Чиругай. Ее губы скривились в легкой улыбке. Отреагировав, предмет потянул ее в темноту.

Тьма обхватила ее своими холодными, цепкими пальцами. Тишина давила, грозя вот-вот раздавить. С каждым шагом сердце билось быстрее, нестерпимым эхом отдавая в ушах. Во рту был противный привкус крови. Страх нарастал.

Пройдя еще пару метров, она увидела его. Схватив полуживое тело, Лара неистово кричала и тормошила его. Ее одежда и руки покрылись кровью. Все вокруг было в крови.

«Я виновата»

«Я сделала это»

Ее разбудил собственный крик.

«Снова», - тихо сказала Лара.

Крофт сунула руку под подушку и нащупала холодный, круглый предмет, с облегчением вздохнув, она посмотрела на часы. 4:20.

Чтобы успокоится, Лара умылась и вышла на балкон. Вокруг все было тихо, поместье было окутано сонной дымкой. Лишь ее мысли не давали ей покоя уже почти 3 месяца.


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1.**

«Лара, - еле слышно прошептал он, - Лара».

Кёртис Трент очнулся в постели в небольшой, плохо обставленной комнате. Дикая боль пронизывала все его тело, не давая встать с постели. Голова раскалывалась, мысли путались. Последнее, что он помнил это умопомрачительный вид сзади мисс Крофт и сука Боаз, оставившая «скромный» след на его теле.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, и Трент увидел того, кого считал давно погибшим.

- Димитрий, - удивленно прохрипел Кёртис.

- Здравствуй, Кёртис, давно не виделись.

- Что происходит? Где Лара?

- Мы нашли тебя на одной из улиц Праги полуживым. Ты был один. Кто такая эта Лара?

- Лара…Лара Крофт. Она моя… Она помогла мне в борьбе с Кабал. Мы были вместе в Страхове.

- Мне очень жаль Кёртис, но в Страхове был страшный взрыв… Надеюсь, она смогла выбраться. Пока отдыхай Кёртис, завтра поговорим.

И Димитрий вышел из комнаты.

«Был страшный взрыв» - эти слова крутились у Кёртиса в голове. «Что произошло? Жива ли Лара? И откуда появился Димитрий?» В голове было слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа. Все это не давало заснуть. Лишь под утро силы окончательно покинули его.

На следующий день, Кёртис, собрав последние силы, встал и вышел из комнаты. Осторожно пройдя по коридору Трент вошел на кухню, в которой сидели Димитрий и еще двое незнакомых мужчин. Димитрий молча указал Кёртису на стул и подвинул тарелку с едой. Трент жадно посмотрел на содержимое и принялся есть. Через некоторое время Димитрий прервал молчание: «Как ты помнишь, я Димитрий Броньяр - твой друг со времен Французского иностранного легиона. Но пожалуй это не все, что ты знаешь обо мне. По совместительству я являюсь представителем Люкс Веритатис, как и ты. Мой отец был членом Люкс Веритатис и лучшим другом твоего отца».

Кёртис с недоверием смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что его близкий друг тоже представитель ордена. В это время Димитрий продолжал: «Моя семья никогда не хотела мне подобной судьбы, что была у них, поэтому я воспитывался в дали от дома и обо мне никто не знал. Даже твой отец Константин. Когда ты пришел в Легион, я сразу узнал тебя, но по завету отца не стал рассказывать кто я, чтобы не подвергнуть тебя и твою семью опасности. Все эти годы я присматривал за тобой, но после смерти моей семьи и Константина я потерял твой след. Я знал, что ты также как и я захочешь отомстить, поэтому я искал Экхарда. В моих поисках мне помогали Кристофер и Джейсон Блейк, мои друзья с детства. И вот около месяца назад мы нашли тебя на одной из улиц Праги».

Кёртис молчал, он не знал что сказать и лишь пристально смотрел на двоих парней. Один из них был высокий, мускулистый мужик, с темными короткими волосами и зелеными глазами. На его правой руке красовалась татуировка меча. Всем своим видом он походил на Халка, за исключением зеленого цвета кожи. Второй был скромнее в габоритах, с классической стрижкой и такими же зелеными глазами.

- Месяц. Так долго я был без сознания? – спросил Кёртис.

- Да, у тебя была тяжелая рана, но Кристофер постарался на славу и вытащил тебя с того света, - ответил Димитрий.

- Я обладаю кое-какими способностями, так что тебе повезло. – с ухмылкой сказал один из парней. Ах, да, меня зовут Кристофер, - и протянул руку.

- Спасибо, - сухо ответил Кёртис и пожал руку.

- Джейсон, - сказал здоровяк и также протянул руку.

- Что произошло в Страхове? – спросил Димитрий.

После некоторых раздумий, Кёртис ответил: - Я искал Экхарда. Поиски привели меня в Лувр, где я встретил Лару Крофт, которая в дальнейшем помогла мне найти Экхарда. Последний раз я видел ее в Страхове. Нам пришлось разделиться: она пошла к Эхарду, а я остался с монстром Боаз. Наша встреча была теплой, - с этими словами Кёртис улыбнулся и указал на свой живот туго перевязанный белоснежным бинтом с алым пятном посередине. - Мне удалось прикончить эту тварь, но что было дальше я не помню. Я думаю, нужно вернуться в Страхов и все проверить, - с этми словами он встал из-за стола.

Димитрий кивнул головой в знак согласия. И все четверо вышли из кухни.


	3. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

Тихо падал снег. Луна холодным светом освещала пустые улицы. Город заснул. Ничто не нарушало спокойствие, как вдруг появились четверо.

Бесшумно они подошли к месту, где когда-то стояла крепость Страхов.

От нее остались лишь руины. Вся территория была огорожена полицейской лентой. Кёртис подошел к месту, где раньше был вход и закрыл глаза. Все предстало в красном цвете. Сознание Кёртиса медленно поплыло по периметру, выискивая хоть какую-нибудь зацепку и свой верный артефакт. Все тщетно. Ничего особенного: просто груды камней, осколки стекла и куча мусора. Трент открыл глаза: - Нужно найти Крофт.

- Можно проверить больницы, их здесь не много, - предложил Кристофер.

- Нет, она бы не пошла туда, - возразил Кёртис, - нужно проверить мотели и поспрашивать у местных, может быть кто-то, что-то слышал или видел.

- Ну, что ж, начнем с ближайшего хостела «Склеп» (Hostel Sklep). Там, кстати, я слышал, иногда бывают классные девки, - весело сказал Джейсон.

Кёртис закурил. Дым быстро заполнил его истосковавшиеся по никотину легкие. Тихо падал снег. Город спал.

Спустя 2 недели Тренту и его напарникам удалось узнать, что мисс Крофт была в одном из мотелей Праги, также она разыскивала мужчину по описанию похожего на Трента.

- Да, она ночевала у меня в мотели полтора месяца назад в течение нескольких дней – испугано сказал плотный, лысоватый мужчина лет 40, поглядывая на внушительную компанию.

Кёртис поднял бровь и поправил Boran X.

- Эмм… - пару дней назад этой женщиной интересовался высокий мужчина со светлыми волосами…

- И что ты ему сказал? – зло спросил Кёртис.

- Тоже, что и Вам, - сглотнув, прошептал мужичок.

- Это всё?

- Да, - потупив глаза, ответил он.

- Хорошо, - сказал Трент. Четверо вышли на улицу.

- Мне кажется, он что-то не договаривает, - сказал Димитрий.

- Думаю, ты прав.

- Проследим за толстяком, может, что и узнаем, - предложил Джейсон.

- Хоть одна хорошая идея поступила от тебя, - язвительно сказал Трент.

Прошло время. Ничего нового не удалось узнать.

В баре за столом сидело двое мужчин. Перед ними стояла начатая бутылка «Jameson» и 2 стакана.

- Думаю, пора ехать в Лондон, - сказал Трент, выдыхая дым.

- Хорошо.

- Еще на всякий случай нужно найти оружие.

- Джейсон уладит этот вопрос, - ответил Димитрий.

В воздухе повисла тишина.

- Ты звал ее почти каждую ночь, - вдруг прервал молчание Димитрий.

Сделав глоток виски, Кёртис задумчиво сказал: «Мы расстались при не самых лучших обстоятельтсвах…Расскажи лучше по подробнее о себе и о своих приятелях».

- Мои родители Анна и Николас Броньяр (Bronyart)

- Николас Броньяр?! – перебил его Кёртис, - он же был моим учителем!

- Да, я знаю. Моя мать умерла при родах, а отец решил, что мне будет лучше в другой семье. Так я попал в семью Блейк. Семья Кристофера и Джейсона является потомками Тамплиеров. Мой отец на протяжении всей жизни тайно поддерживал со мной связь, поэтому я все знаю об Люкс Веритатис. К счастью, в Легионе мы подружились, - улыбнувшись сказал Броньяр. Ты, как и многие другие думали что я погиб в 1996 году, выполняя операцию Легиона. Но на самом деле я был на похоронах отца. Вернувшись во Францию я не нашел тебя. Позже я узнал об смерте Константина.

- Значит Алхимик ошибся в том, что я последний из Ордена, - ухмыльнулся Кёртис.

- Да, но ты гораздо сильнее меня, у тебя больше способностей, скрытых способностей. Я лишь могу иногда видеть будущее и у меня телепатическая связь с членами Люкс Веритатис, т.е. только с тобой. Кристофера и Джейсона также не обделила природа. Кристофер может исцелять раны, а Джейсон обладает огромно силой.

- У нас неплохая команда, - с улыбкой сказал Кёртис.

- Вроде того, - улыбнулся в ответ Димитрий.

- Я не поблагодорил тебя. Спасибо, Димитрий.

- Не за что Кёртис, мы же друзья.


	4. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

После очередной бессонной ночи мисс Крофт сидела на кухне и пила кофе. Уинстон тихонько занимался приготовлением обеда, Алистер и Зип что-то оживленно обсуждали в гостиной.

На часах было 12. За окном было пасмурно, моросил дождь.

Погода полностью соответствовала настроению Лары. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от хмурых мыслей Крофт решила позаниматься в своем любимом тренажерном зале.

Разбежавшись с грацией пантеры, Лара запрыгнула на выступающую из стены балку, прокрутившись перепрыгнула на другую, еще оборот – на третью. Сделав двойное сальто, леди Крофт зацепилась за рельефную стену. Вскарабкавшись на самый верх, Лара спрыгнула в нишу. Перепрыгивая из ниши в нишу, Крофт добралась до противоположной стены. Использовав крюк, леди ловко приземлилась на пол.

Вдруг ее чуткие уши насторожил посторонний шум. Достав свои верные пистолеты, Лара осторожно направилась к гостиной. С каждым шагом шум усиливался. Лара услышала выстрелы и шум бьющегося стекла. Испугавшись за своих друзей, Крофт побежала к источнику шума.

«Не так быстро, детка», - дорогу ей перегородил здоровый амбал.

Недолго думая, Лара устранила угрозу, а за ним и еще одну.

Подойдя к двери, Лара услышала:

«Свяжи их и приведи мне эту суку живой!»

«Вот дерьмо», - выругалась леди.

Сжав пистолеты, Лара распахнула дверь. За доли секунды она увидела связанных Алистера, Зипа, Уинстона и около 7 наемников. Лара начала стрелять. Одним меньше.

Уворачиваясь от удара одного из наемников, Крофт упала на стеклянный столик. Осколки мелкими иголками вонзились в нежную кожу. Двое подбежали и схватили ее. Заломив руки за спину, Лару толкнули к ногам главного.

«Рад Вас видеть мисс Крофт. Не думал, что будет настолько легко Вас взять», - с улыбкой сказал огромный лысый мужчина без левого глаза.

Его лицо не было ей знакомо, она терялась в догадках кому еще она могла насолить.

«О, мисс Крофт, не вежливо с моей стороны, я забыл представиться - Виланд. Я пришел задать Вам пару вопросов. Если Вы будите сговорчивы, то никто не пострадает. Итак, мисс, где Кёртис Трент?»

Лара удивленно посмотрела на него и сказала: «Он мертв».

- Хахаха, как интересно.

Виланд приблизился к Ларе и грубо взял ее за подбородок.

- Я спрашиваю, где Кёртис Трент?! – прокричал он.

- Он мертв, - повторила она.

- Дура! – с этими словами головорез замахнулся и ударил Лару по лицу.

Левая щека Лары онемела, еле сдерживая слезы, Лара прикусила губу.

Схватив ее за волосы, Виланд подтащил ее к связанным друзьям. Наставив пистолет на Уинстона, он проорал: «Я спрашиваю последний раз! Где он?!»

- Я не знаю! Последний раз я видела его 3 месяца назад! Не думаю, что он жив! – испугано сказала Лара.

- Идиотка!

Раздался выстрел.


	5. Глава 4

**Глава 4.**

Бездыханное тело с дыркой в голове рухнуло на пол. Через секунду еще 2 тела упали замертво. Лара с замиранием сердца смотрела на происходящее.

- Эй, Крофт, очнись! – закричал он и кинул ей пистолет.

Недолго думая Лара схватила пистолет и перепрыгнула через труп Виланда. Отстреливаясь, она развязала друзей.

- Спрячьтесь! - скомандовала расхитительница.

Через 5 минут угроза была устранена.

Как вдруг, Крофт наставила пистолет на Кёртиса: «Покажи правую ладонь!»

- Чёрт возьми, Крофт, ты спятила?! Это я, Кёртис!

- Покажи руку! – Лара сняла оружие с предохранителя.

- Ладно, спокойно, смотри, - Трент вытянул руку, - довольна?

Лара опустила пистолет. - Прости, я думала ты Карел.

- Что?

- Нам надо о многом поговорить, Кёртис.

Трент тяжело вздохнул.

Крофт оглянула взглядом остальных. Заметив это, Трент сказал:

- Это мои друзья: Димитрий, Кристофер и Джейсон.

- Рада знакомству, - кивнула Лара

- А мы как рады, - игриво сказал Джейсон, пялясь на роскошную грудь Лары.

Не обратив на это внимания, Лара указала на вышедших из-за дивана Уинстона, Алистера и Зипа: - А это моя семья. Ладно, вы здесь приберитесь, а мы пока поговорим с Кёртисом.

Они зашли в просторный кабинет с большим количеством книг. Лара встала у окна и задумчиво смотрела вдаль.

- Что случилось в Страхове, Лара? – его голос прервал ее мысли.

- Когда мы разделились, я встретилась с Экхардтом. Во время нашей битвы появился Карел. Он убил Экхардта.

- Вот, как. И что они не поделили?

- Карел – Нефилим.

- Карел – Нефилим?! – переспросил Трент.

- Да, он может менять обличья. Он превращался даже в тебя…Поэтому я не сразу поверила, что это ты.

- Кто бы мог подумать, что Экхардт всего лишь пешка!

- Да, это Карел пытался воскресить Спящего. Это он убил Фон Кроя и возможно твоего отца.

- Ублюдок!

- Мне удалось убить Спящего и Карела. Все закончилось, Кёртис.

- Жаль, что это сделал не я. Это была моя работа, а не твоя! – его глаза горели от злости.

- Прости

- Ты ни в чем не виновата…

- Я искала тебя…но безрезультатно. Что произошло?

- Эта тварь проткнула меня насквозь, и я месяц был без сознания, а так все в порядке, - с ухмылкой сказал Кёртис.

Лара с беспокойством смотрела на него.

- Мне очень жаль, - осторожно положив руку ему на живот, сказала Лара.

Тепло ее руки приятно разлилось по его телу. Вдруг ему стало легко и спокойно, злость отступила. Он посмотрел на нее. Несмотря на усталый вид, синяки и ссадины она была все также прекрасна: длинные, пушистые ресницы, лучистые карие глаза, аккуратный тонкий носик и пухлые, чувственные губы, от которых он не мог оторвать взгляд. Осторожно погладив ее по щеке, Кёртис сказал: «Ты в порядке?».

Лара тут же пришла в себя и одернула руку.

- Да, все в порядке, спасибо. Просто, я уже не надеялась увидеть тебя живым. Я очень рада тебя видеть, – застенчиво сказала Лара

- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Лара - с улыбкой ответил Кёртис.


	6. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

На часах было 3 утра. Везде было темно, лишь несколько окон горели на 2 этаже. В кабинете тихо жужжали несколько компьютеров, груды книг были разбросаны на столе и полу. В кресле храпел Джейсон.

- Ты уверен в том, что видел, Димитрий? – спросила Лара

- Да, я уверен, что видел Алхимика, точнее, как ты сказала, Карела в обличии Алхимика.

- И что он делал в твоем видении?

- Ничего, он просто был

Резко захлопнув книгу, Лара сказала: «Это бесполезно, у нас слишком мало информации! Мы всего лишь знаем, что громилу звали Виланд и возможно он соратник воскресшего Карела!»

- Еще у него не было глаза, - отметил Кристофер.

Лара закатила глаза.

- Ладно, пора спать. Завтра продолжим, - сказала Лара и вышла из кабинета.

Лара лежала на кровати и разглядывала потолок. Несмотря на усталость, она никак не могла заснуть. В ее голове были тысячи мыслей:

_«Все это время я не находила себе места и винила себя в его смерти. А он просто взял и появился. Сука! И вообще, почему я о нем беспокоюсь? Он же просто знакомый, напарник. _

_Его синие глаза…Черт, когда я вижу их, я становлюсь беспомощной! Стоп, Крофт, даже не думай об этом. Он никогда не станет для тебя чем-то большим, ни он, ни кто-либо другой. Рядом со мной одни несчастья, близкие мне люди страдают»._

Слезы покатились из ее глаз. Она повернулась на бок и свернулась калачиком. Крепко зажмурив глаза, Лара изо всех сил пыталась гнать прочь мысли о Кёртисе.

_«Я расхитительница гробниц, я выбрала свою судьбу»._

В соседней комнате Кёртис Трент сидел у окна и курил.

_«Трент, как ты постоянно умудряешься вляпываться в дерьмо? Единственное что хорошего произошло в твоей жизни за последнее время это знакомство с этой стервой. Никогда не встречал похожих на нее женщин. Она удивительна. Трент, ты что влюбился?» _Кёртис улыбнулся.

Раздавшейся стук в дверь прервал его мысли.

- Димитрий? Что-то случилось?

- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой

Пройдя в комнату Димитрий сел на диван. Он тихо начал:

- Я рассказал не все, что видел

Кёртис вопросительно смотрел на него.

- В моем видении он убивает Лару на твоих глазах

Кёртис был ошарашен, он ожидал услышать все что угодно, но только не это.

- Ты уверен?

- Прости…

Кёртис молчал, он не знал, что ответить на это. За непродолжительное время, что он знает Лару, она стала дорога ему. Впервые кто-то действительно дорог ему. Он видит в ней родственную душу. Душу, которая может понять его и успокоить. Он не должен допустить этого, он не позволит.

- Мы прикончим его, все будет хорошо.

За Димитрием тихо закрылась дверь. Кёртис остался наедине со своими мыслями.


End file.
